


Il tè è la cura per tutti i mali

by neera (neerappi)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Lawyers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins è un avvocato pro bono.<br/>Bilbo Baggins non si fida esattamente di Gandalf.<br/>E non ha tutti i torti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Sfrutta il prompt 76 della maritombola @maridichallenge

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono con un tintinnio d'avviso. Alcuni colleghi si affrettano ad uscire, lasciando Bilbo a discutere con le carte e il tè, che stanno tentando di sfuggirgli dalle mani. Dopo due secondi di puro terrore, durante i quali il bicchiere di carta sembra intenzionato ad incontrarsi con la cartella del caso Brandybuck, una mano appare in suo aiuto, afferrando il tè e portandolo fuori tiro. Bilbo emette un sospiro sollevato, iniziando a ringraziare il nuovo venuto, ma bloccandosi nel trovar di fronte un insolito personaggio: un uomo alto sulla cinquantina, con una lunga barba incolta e brizzolata, che indossa un completo di gessato grigio – il quale ha senz'altro passato giorni migliori –, coordinato con un borsalino il cui incavo è stato inspiegabilmente sparato verso l'alto.

Corrucciato lo sguardo, Bilbo emette un borbottio che suona più o meno come «gra! Uh! Ehm. Zie». Piuttosto eloquente.

L'uomo gli sorride e Bilbo ringrazia chiunque lo stia assistendo in quel momento, perché a lui è sembrato di essere leggermente maleducato. Non che ne voglia far parola con lo sconosciuto che sta tenendo ferme le porte dell'ascensore. «Signor Baggins?»

«Sì, sono io» risponde Bilbo, sgusciandogli sotto il braccio e andando con passo celere verso il proprio ufficio. «Posso esserle utile?»

«Sono Gandalf, ti ricordi di me?»

«Non credo di aver mai avuto a che fare con un… Oh, quel Gandalf che veniva sempre da mia madre a colazione? Quello che finiva mezzo litro di latte e si mangiava tutti i biscotti?» Cosa che Bilbo ha sullo stomaco dall'infanzia. Gandalf è palesemente lì per mangiarsi qualcos'altro. Forse la scorta di sigari cubani che ha nel secondo cassetto della scrivania.

«Mi ricordi solo per questo?» chiede l'altro. Bilbo vorrebbe rispondergli che è esattamente così, ma le buone maniere glielo impediscono, urlandogli nelle orecchie con la voce di nonna Baggins.

Alcuni colleghi lo salutano mentre procede verso il proprio ufficio, gettando sguardi incuriositi verso il signori Gandalf. Bilbo vorrebbe dir loro che non sa nulla e che quell'uomo non ha a che fare con lui, ma ci sono dei biscotti nel loro passato che affermano il contrario. Storcendo il naso, si gira e spinge con la schiena la porta di vetro che conduce alla sua zona di lavoro, scansando le due poltrone per i clienti e trovando rifugio dietro alla propria scrivania.

Decise di andare per caute verità: «Mia madre vi trovava simpatico». Probabilmente perché Bilbo tendeva ad avanzare sempre un goccio di latte nel bicchiere.

L'espressione sul volto di Gandalf non sembra delle più soddisfatte. Bilbo fa una smorfia, cercando più a fondo nella propria memoria: la scritta "cose da lasciar perdere" si para a caratteri cubitali nella sua mente. Non è un buon segno. Non lo è proprio.

«Sei un bravo avvocato, vero Bilbo?»

«È una domanda trabocchetto?» chiede lui di rimando, posando le carte e dando un'occhiata al cassetto dove stanno i sigari: tutto nella norma. Quando rialza la testa, Gandalf sta sorridendo sotto i suoi baffi bianchi e grigi, prendendo posto sulla poltrona destra. Sembra un po' una visione corrotta di Babbo Natale, mescolata con qualche affumicata di troppo. Il tè è ancora prigioniero. A quanto pare non c'è verso di liberarsene prima di averlo assecondato, ma poco male: Bilbo ha una certa esperienza con queste cose (basta pensare ai Sackville-Baggins), quindi non gli resta che fare il proprio dovere.

*

«Sono un avvocato pro bono» la protesta è debole sulle labbra di Bilbo, ma vuole dare la colpa al gruppo di uomini in giacca e cravatta che gli sta invadendo l'ufficio agendo come una comitiva di ragazzini delle medie. Il fatto che siano vestiti molto meglio di lui, che indossa un panciotto splendido sopra una camicia forse un po' meno splendida, non c'entra affatto. Bilbo fa un lungo respiro e decide che va tutto bene, non deve preoccuparsi se i due più attraenti del gruppo stanno momentaneamente scombinando tutti i libri che ha riposto in ordine alfabetico sullo scaffale. Non è un problema, no davvero. Perché dovrebbe esserlo?

«Il signor Baggins ha strani gusti in fatto di letteratura» commenta il biondo, mostrando il Codice Penale a un altro soggetto dai baffi bizzarri. Bilbo decide che è tempo per lui di prendere un po' di aria, ma lo sguardo fisso di su di lui di Gandalf continua a tenerlo inchiodato sul posto. Drizzando la schiena, fa un lungo respiro a bocca aperta, dondolando le braccia: si rilassa un po', ma non quanto necessario.

Tè. Ha bisogno di una tazza di tè.

Ma la porta si apre un'ultima volta e Bilbo si blocca, così come tutti gli altri. Gandalf fa un mezzo sorriso, voltandosi verso il nuovo arrivato. «Benvenuto. Come mai ci ha messo tanto?» Bilbo trasalisce a quella domanda, trovandola subdolamente scortese. Non che a lui importi qualcosa, ma sono nel _suo_  ufficio, quindi le buone maniere si tirano fuori, che Barba Grigia lo voglia o meno.

«Gli uffici sono tutti uguali. Non ho quasi notato il segno che hai fatto sulla porta» è la risposta scontrosa dell'uomo, il quale, se possibile, sembra vestito meglio di tutti gli altri presenti.

«Non c'è un segno sulla mia porta» precisa Bilbo, perché ci tiene alla sua porta, davvero, e perché il vetro non può avere segni, a meno che non si tratti di sporcizia, ma allora la colpa ricade a chi dovrebbe pulire e, oh, se c'è un segno lo sentiranno. Lo sentiranno eccome.

«Non esattamente» concorda Gandalf, ma l'attimo dopo un altro dice: «Eccome se c'è!» il che non aiuta sul serio, proprio no.

«Il punto è» taglia corto Gandalf, guardando male l'intervenuto, «che siamo qui per presentarti un difficile caso, Signor Baggins. Posso presentarti Thorin Scudo di Quercia, erede dell'impresa Erebor?»

Bilbo apre la bocca. La richiude. La riapre.

«Ho bisogno di una tazza di tè» dichiara, uscendo di gran carriera dal proprio ufficio.

*

Teiera.

Thorin Scudo di Quercia, figlio di Thráin.

Togliere il coperchio della teiera.

Erede dell'impresa Erebor, tra le più stimate e facoltose imprese minerarie e manifatturiere.

Aprire rubinetto.

Famosa per il semplice fatto che utilizza l'oro raccolto dalle proprie miniere per produrre gioielli di alta classe venduti in tutto il mondo.

Riempire teiera.

Le azioni dell'impresa sono tuttavia calate a seguito di un qualche evento che Bilbo non riesce a ricordare.

Mettere coperchio.

Qualcosa che ha a che fare con un esterno, il quale ha rilevato Erebor con un qualche espediente che per molti era parso legale, per altri frutto di una macchinosa truffa.

Mettere teiera sulla piastra.

Smaug. Il nome di chi ora se ne stava comodamente a capo dell'impresa era Smaug.

Accendere piastra.

La cosa non lo riguarda in alcun modo. Il signor Thorin avrà di certo avvocati molto più competenti da incontrare.

Scegliere tazza.

Senza contare che una richiesta di collaborazione sarebbe stata più facile senza la presenza di tutta quella marmaglia di gente nel suo ufficio.

Scegliere: bustina di tè o foglie in un filtro?

Dev'essere colpa di Gandalf.

Bustina di tè.

È senz'altro colpa di Gandalf.

Mettere bustina nella tazza.

Non accetterà mai il lavoro. È un avvocato pro bono, non uno di quegli squali assatanati che tentano di distruggere l'avversario a qualunque costo.

Spegnere fuoco.

Tuttavia sarebbe scortese non ascoltare quello che hanno da dire.

Versare l'acqua nella tazza.

Al massimo gli basterà dire "no" e dirigere tutti quanti verso la Elves & Law.

Mescolare bustina di tè nella tazza.

*

«Non andrò ad elemosinare alla Elves & Law» chiarisce con un grugnito il signor Thorin. Bilbo cerca di capire perché la propria poltrona gli sembra improvvisamente scomoda e serra le dita attorno alla tazza di tè, bevendone un sorso con tutto l'autocontrollo che gli scorre nelle vene.

Gandalf guarda prima Thorin, poi Bilbo. Quest'ultimo inizia a pensare che il vecchio abbia qualche segreto, o una miriade nascosta sotto il cappello. «Abbiamo bisogno di un avvocato abile coi cavilli. Bilbo è senza dubbio uno dei migliori di tutta la città».

«Io non sono—» «Non mi sembra affatto il migliore» taglia corto Thorin, guardandosi l'orologio al polso.

La poltrona inizia a diventare sempre più scomoda. «Sono un buon avvocato» dichiara, alzando il mento. «Ma non comprendo perché l'erede di Erebor venga da me a chiedere aiuto. Non so nulla di imprese».

«Gandalf ha detto che faresti proprio al caso nostro» commenta il più vecchio dei signori in abito su misura. Balin? Bilbo non ne è esattamente sicuro.

Soppesa tutti con lo sguardo, poi incontra quello di Thorin e riconosce il proprio dubbio negli occhi dell'altro.

«Ho bisogno di tempo» finisce per dire.

Gandalf batte le mani e si alza finalmente dalla sedia, conducendo tutti fuori.

*

Perché ha detto sì è un mistero anche per lui. Bilbo si ritrova a leggere dichiarazioni dei redditi, proiezioni dell'impresa, inventari, piani di lavoro, carte e carte, poi ancora altre carte e libri – perché non possono essere definiti altrimenti – sulle strategie d'impresa, solo per comprendere meglio in che guaio si è cacciato (e perché leggere è sempre risultata un'ottima tecnica per fargli calmare i nervi).

Trovare un modo per aiutare Thorin e il suo Consiglio Direttivo (che pare sia stato licenziato in tronco con l'avvento di Smaug) sembra sempre più una missione verso lande sconosciute, con tanto di attacchi a sorpresa di diversi individui restii a vedere Thorin nuovamente in carica come Direttore Capo di Erebor. Bilbo vorrebbe chiedere perché tanto odio ed accanimento, ma non ha intenzione di darla vinta a Gandalf, né tantomeno di chiedere ad uno dell'ex-Consiglio, col rischio di venir trattenuto per ore a parlare dei tempi andati e dei dettagli più assurdi, come quella volta in cui Fili e Kili avevano tentato di trascinarlo da degli energumeni che avevano deciso di appropriarsi illecitamente delle moto dei due.

Non era finita male solo per merito di Gandalf, ma Bilbo aveva guadagnato quel tanto di tempo da salvare tutti quanti da morte certa ( o almeno da un occhio nero per ciascuno) e, piccolo dettaglio, Thorin aveva retto il suo gioco. Il che poteva sembrare un niente, ma per Bilbo era senza dubbio qualcosa.

*

Di lontano, il campanile suona sette rintocchi. Le campane si fanno sentire ovattate dentro l'appartamento, ma Bilbo le sente comunque. Depone le carte che stava sistemando in vista dell'arringa, stiracchiando mani e piedi. Un crocchio soddisfatto tra le scapole viene accompagnato da un altro al piede destro, segno di ben quattro ore passate senza sosta a lavorare. Bilbo sta già immaginando una doccia calda, una tazza di tè e una bella boccata d'aria, magari correlata con un po' di tabacco. Si alza dalla propria scrivania, portando il bicchiere vuoto nel catino, e l'attimo seguente qualcuno bussa alla porta, cancellando ogni sua brama di relax.

Spera davvero che non si tratti di Gandalf. Ha già fatto qualche retata nelle settimane precedenti, portando solo scompiglio nella sua routine quotidiana. Bilbo non sa ancora se lo odia, ma di certo gli crea non pochi fastidi.

Il campanello emette un trillo secco e Bilbo si rende conto che non può essere Gandalf alla porta.

Infatti è Thorin.

Bilbo corruccia lo sguardo, fissando il proprio ospite con la convinzione che si tratti di un incidente. È quasi sicuro di non piacere al signor Scudo di Quercia, ma gli altri sembrano convinti del contrario. Non che questo porti Bilbo a credere altrimenti. Forse si tratta più che altro di nutrire una speranza infondata per alimentare la buona volontà che gli serve per vincere la causa.

«Posso entrare?» chiede Thorin, arcuando un sopracciglio. Bilbo si riscuote, borbottando una mezza via tra "certo" e "prego" che finisce per suonare tanto "crego". Lo invita con un cenno della mano, annuendo senza un motivo preciso, e chiude la porta non appena vede l'altro dirigersi di gran carriera verso il suo salotto. Che è momentaneamente un disastro.

«Mi scuso per il disordine! Non aspettavo ospiti» si affretta a spiegare. «Ad essere sincero, non li aspetto mai» precisa, giocherellando con le proprie mani. «Quindi, sì. Prego. Si sieda».

Thorin lo soppesa con lo sguardo senza rispondere, prendendo posto sulla sedia della scrivania. Bilbo trattiene ogni fibra del suo essere, serrando una mano a pugno e sorridendo forzato. «Potrebbe usare il divano?» Thorin, per tutta risposta, prende a leggere la bozza dell'arringa.

Probabilmente è tempo che Bilbo si dedichi a preparare un po' di tè, quindi gira i tacchi e si dirige in cucina, provvedendo a riscaldare l'acqua e a preparare due tazze su un vassoio. Le squadra per un attimo, poi sostituisce quella con disegnato sopra il drago del Galles con una color cioccolato.

«Non credevo in te» ammette Thorin, deponendo i fogli e alzandosi in piedi. Bilbo lo vede avvicinarsi con la coda dell'occhio e la stretta sul manico della tazza aumenta insieme al suo nervosismo, fino a sbiancargli le nocche.

«L'avevo intuito, ma non importa» ribatte, respirando a fondo. Posa la tazza, proprio mentre la teiera comincia a fischiare il suo acuto. «Vincerò questa causa, perché è la cosa giusta da fare».

Thorin annuisce e posa una spalla contro il muro divisorio tra cucina e salotto. «Avevo torto. Non sei un avvocato da quattro soldi».

Bilbo riempie le due tazze, stando bene attento a versare lo stesso contenuto in entrambe. «Mi fa piacere sentirlo dire».

Il sorriso di Thorin riscalda l'intera stanza. O forse i termosifoni sono finalmente ripartiti.

 


	2. Ho bisogno di tè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove lo studio ha finito il tè e Bilbo ne risente più del necessario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Nari e per il COW-T 3 su prompt "Istinto"

Non c'è nulla di più insopportabile di finire il tè ed accorgersene troppo tardi per andare a comprarlo.

Bilbo fissa la scatolina vuota e la insulta mentalmente, gettandola nel cestino della carta e tornando a quel poco che c'è di disponibile nella credenza. A qualche passo da lui, una segretaria passa correndo sui tacchi a spillo, agitando dei fogli di carta come se racchiudessero un nugolo di api pronte a pungerla. Bilbo conosce quel genere di notizie, sono quelle che rischiano di fargli perdere un caso proprio quando ha la certezza di avere la vittoria in pugno.

Con un sospiro, prende una bustina di cappuccino istantaneo e la versa nella propria tazza, prendendo a mescolare mentre torna al proprio ufficio. Thorin è già lì ad aspettarlo, cosa che non lo stupisce affatto. Tende sempre a farsi vivo nel peggiore dei momenti, quasi sentisse le vibrazioni negative nell'aria.

«C'è anche Gandalf?» chiede, perché un corvo tira l'altro.

L'altro scuote il capo, incrociando le braccia al petto: «È andato a prendere qualcosa al bar di fronte».

Bilbo chiude la porta, sospirando di sollievo, e chiude le veneziane per dare loro un po' di privacy. «Bene. Non ho realmente voglia di vederlo. Ho sempre l'impressione che voglia incastrarmi in qualche cosa. Non che lo trovi antipatico, ma» scrolla le spalle, chinandosi un bacio sulle labbra di Thorin. «Non posso fare questo, con lui in giro».

«Non puoi farlo con nessuno in giro, mi sembra» ribatte Thorin, reclinando la testa.

Lui annuisce, andando a sedersi alla propria scrivania. Beve un sorso di cappuccino e storce il naso, passandolo a Thorin.

«Grazie» dice l'altro, sorridendo appena.

«Voglio il mio tè» mugugna Bilbo, accasciandosi contro lo schienale della propria sedia.

 


End file.
